


Steve From Afar

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Skinny!Steve :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a product of a 5 minute drabble challenge.

There he stood, this young boy, much smaller than his companions. He offered her the small bag of popcorn and the beautiful blonde declined with disdain for the small fellow. My heart ached for him. He deserved much more than to feel little of himself for doing such a sweet thing.

"I'll take some," I stated as I scooted closer over to the small man.

"Here," he said as he shoved the small bag into my hand and turned to walk away. He never once looked at me before walking away but the view I did have of his face showed the sadness etched in every feature.

I followed at a distance as he made his way to the Army Recruiting offices there at the fair.

"Steve!" A taller man shouted as he climbed the stairs to where the younger man was. "I thought I'd find ya here," the uniform clad man said as he walked up to his friend. I watched as they argued about him trying to enlist and after the two exchanged a hug the smaller gentleman disappeared into the office.

I would wait for him. He seemed like an interesting young man and beautiful as well. I had no idea why the young woman he had tried to share his popcorn with had declined him so rudely, he was clearly very handsome and obviously sweet. I sat on the steps for what seemed like an hour before the young man appeared with an extra pep in his step as he bounced down the steps with a smile on his face.

I stood up, gathering myself enough courage to approach him in attempts to get to know this man with the most handsome features I'd ever seen on a man and who seemed to carry a heart of gold on his sleeve.


End file.
